Batman: Shadow of the Bat 39
"Solomon Grundy: One Night in Slaughter Swamp" is the title to the thirty-ninth issue of the Batman: Shadow of the Bat ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Alan Grant with artwork by Kevin Walker and inks by Curt Shoultz and Frank McLaughlin. It was colored by Sherilyn van Valkenburgh and lettered by John Costanza. The story was edited by Dennis O'Neil with Jordan B. Gorfinkel as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a June, 1995 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.95 per copy (US). Synopsis Karin Rykel leads a tour group across Slaughter Swamp State Park in a speedboat. As she details the ecological characteristics of the swampland, Solomon Grundy bursts from the water, toppling their boat. Later at Gotham City Police Headquarters, a call comes in from a ranger station out near Slaughter Swamp. The ranger details eyewitness accounts of a "white-skinned monster". Batman intercepts the broadcast on the police scanner, and drives to Slaughter Swamp. That evening, Karin Rykel and several of the surviving children from the tour group set up camp in the woods. Solomon Grundy comes upon them, but Karin manages to keep him calm. In his own slow-witted way, Solomon begins to remember the first time that he ever emerged from the swamp, joining in with a gang of robbers, and fighting the original Green Lantern. He also remembers the time he spent with Green Lantern's daughter, Jade. Grundy's reverie is broken by the sounds of loud shotgun bursts; two hunters, having found the monster with the lost tourists, open fire on him, blasting several pieces out of his dead, rotting hide. Grundy flies into a rage, and backhands Karin Rykel, killing her. Batman shows up, and distracts Grundy from going after the hunters. He ignites a phosphorus flare, which reacts to the ambient methane of the swamp, causing a large explosion. Running from the flames, Grundy dashes off into the middle of the swamp, and sinks down below the depths. Appearances * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Harvey Bullock * Karin Rykel * Mackenzie Bock * Renée Montoya * Sarah Essen Gordon * Stan Kitch * Jem * Rachel Rykel * Solomon Grundy, Cyrus Gold * Billy * Green Lantern, Alan Scott * Jade, Jennie-Lynn Hayden * James Gordon * Gotham City Police Department * Altered humans * Birds * Fish * Humans * Reanimates * Gotham County :* Gotham City ::* Gotham City Police Headquarters :* Slaughter Swamp State Park * Batline * Shotguns * Batmobile * Swamp tour boat * Superhuman strength * 1895 * 19th century * Flashback * Gunshot victims * Head injuries * Male partial nudity * Male rear nudity * Pimp * Prostitute * Skull * Smoking * Swamps Notes & Trivia * This issue shipped to retailers on April 18th, 1995. * It is never confirmed whether or not Karin Rykel is indeed a descendant of Cyrus Gold in this issue. Although Rachel Rykel claimed to be pregnant with Cyrus' illegitimate child in 1895, it is equally possible that she may have either been lying, or simply wrong. Grundy may also be related to another woman named Chrissie Cavendish. In ''Green Arrow'', Volume 3 #53, Chrissie, a scientist for S.T.A.R. Labs, claims to be the great-great grand-daughter of Cyrus Gold. However, Chrissie's perceptions of Gold's history are extremely biased, and cannot be considered reliable. * The flashback scenes from this issue indicate that Cyrus Gold became Solomon Grundy in 1895. However, Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe XXI states that Gold became Grundy in 1894. The differences in years could be explained by the historical alterations wrought by the Crisis on Infinite Earths event. * Reference is made to Mayor Armand Krol in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *